Dreams in Islam
True dreams are a part of revelation True dreams are a part of Prophethood, as it was reported that the Prophet Muhammad (May Allah honour Him and grant Him peace) said: “True dreams are one of the forty-six parts of Prophethood.” Sahih Al Bukhaari, 6472; Sahih Muslim, 4201 Dreams marked the onset of Revelation (al-Bukhaari, 3; Muslim, 231). The truthfulness of the dream is related to the sincerity of the dreamer. Those who have the most truthful dreams are those who are the most truthful in speech. Sahih Muslim, 4200 Qur’an Everything that causes distress to people and upsets them, the shaytaan is eager for it, whether it is when they are awake or asleep, because the shaytaan is an enemy as Allah (Glory be to Him) says (interpretation of the meaning): “Surely, Shaytaan (Satan) is an enemy to you, so take (treat) him as an enemy” Qur’an.Surah Faatir 35:6 Hadith Abu Hurayrah ®, which says that the Prophet Muhammad (May Allah honour Him and grant Him peace) said: “When the time (of the Day of Resurrection) draws near, a believer's dream will hardly be false. And the truest vision will be of one who is himself the most truthful in speech, for the vision of a Muslim is the forty-fifth part of Prophecy, and dreams are of three types: There are 3 kinds of dreams in Islam: -The truthful dream (Rahmani i.e., from Allah) -The dream stemming from personal desire (Nafsani i.e., from desire) -The dream coming from the devil (Shaytani i.e., from devil) (Sahih Al Bukhaari, 6499, Sahih Al Muslim 2263and Sahih Sunan Ibn Maajah, 3155) Scholars view Imaam al-Baghawi said: Know that the interpretation of dreams falls into various categories. Dreams may be interpreted in the light of the Qur’an or in the light of the Sunnah, or by means of the proverbs that are current among people, or by names and metaphors, or in terms of opposites. Sharh al-Sunnah, 12/220 He gave examples of this, such as: Interpretation in the light of the Qur’an: such as a rope meaning a covenant, because Allah (Glory be to Him) says (interpretation of the meaning): “And hold fast, all of you together, to the Rope of Allah” Qur’an.Surah A’le ‘Imraan 3:103 Interpretation in the light of the Sunnah: such as the crow representing an immoral man (faasiq), because the Prophet Muhammad (May Allah honour Him and grant Him peace) called it such. Interpretation by means of proverbs: such a digging a hole meaning a plot, because people say “Whoever digs a hole will fall in it.” Interpretation by means of names: such as seeing a man called Raashid meaning wisdom. Interpretation by means of opposites: such as fear meaning safety, because Allah (Glory be to Him) says (interpretation of the meaning): “And He will surely give them in exchange a safe security after their fear” Qur’an. Surah Noor 24:55 What a person should do if he sees a dream that he/she dislikes 1- He should know that this dream is from the Shaytaan who wants to cause him grief, so he should annoy the Shaytaan by not paying any attention to him. 2- He should seek refuge with Allah from the accursed Shaytaan. 3- He should seek refuge with Allah from the evil of this dream. 4- He should spit drily to his left three times, i.e., blowing with a little bit of saliva. 5- He should not tell anyone about it. 6- He should turn over from the side on which he was sleeping, so if he was lying on his left side he should turn over to his right side, and vice versa. 7- He should get up and pray. Seeing wet dreams in sleep Wet dreams are something natural, and they cannot be gotten rid of. Allah (Glory be to Him) has created desire in man and He has commanded His slaves to use this energy in the proper manner, which is marriage for those who can afford it, in order to attain worldly interests such as building families, strengthening society and populating the earth according to the laws of Allah (Glory be to Him). A person who is sleeping does not know what he is doing, so he is one of those from whom the Pen is lifted (i.e., his deeds are not recorded). Wet dreams happen when a person is asleep, so they are among the things that are forgiven. Allah (Glory be to Him) has in fact made wet dreams al-hulum one of the signs of puberty. Similar to men, women too gets wet dreams as mentioned in the hadith, Umm Sulaym came to the Messenger of Allah (May Allah honour Him and grant Him peace) and said, ‘O Messenger of Allah, Allah (Glory be to Him) is not too shy to tell us the truth. Does a woman have to do ghusl if she has a wet dream?’ The Prophet Muhammad (May Allah honour Him and grant Him peace) said: ‘Yes, if she sees water (a discharge).’ Umm Salamah covered her face and said, ‘O Messenger of Allah, can a woman have an erotic dream?’ He said, ‘Yes, may your hands be rubbed with dust. How else would her child resemble her?’” Sahih Al Bukhaari 130; Sahih Muslim, 313 General Dreams and their meaning ATHAAN (call to prayer): Seeing oneself giving the call to prayer may indicate one's plans for Hajj will succeed. Sharh as Sunnah vol 12 p 224 Based on: "Proclaim the Hajj to mankind" Qur’an.Surah Hajj 22: 27 BLOWING: Blowing away something or someone disliked in a dream indicates that the problem will soon be eliminated. Sahih of Muslim, Sharh an Nawawee vol 8 p 39 Based on: Abu Huraira ® quoted Prophet Muhammad (May Allah honour Him and grant Him peace) saying "While sleeping, I saw two gold bangles on my hands. This disturbed me, but I was inspired to blow on them, so I blew on them and they flew away. I interpreted the two bangles as the two great liars who would appear after me, and one of them is al Ansee from Sanaa, and the other, Musaylimah, from Yamaamah" Sahih of Muslim, vol 4 pp 1228-9 no 5650 DATES: If one sees fresh Ibn Taab ® dates in a dream, it indicates that one's practise of the religion will become better. Based on: Anas ibn Malik ® quoted Prophet Muhammad saying "Last night I dreamt that we were in the house of Uqbah ibn Raafi and were brought some Ibn Taab fresh dates. I interpreted it as meaning that eminence in this world will be granted to us, a blessed hereafter, and that our religion has become good" Sahih of Muslim, vol 4 p 1228 no 5647; Sunan of Abu Dawood, vol 3 p 1397 no 5007 GOLD: Being given gold or finding gold may indicate finding a suitable wife or a successful marriage. The symbolism is derived when the Prophet Muhammad (May Allah honour Him and grant Him peace) restricted ornaments of gold to women. Based on: Abdullab ibn Zurrayr related that he heard Ali ibn Abi Talib say that the Prophet Muhammad (May Allah honour Him and grant Him peace) took some silk in his right hand and some gold in his left hand. Then he said, "These two are forbidden to the males of my nation" Sunan of Abu Dawood, vol 3 p 1133 no 4046; an Nasaee and Ahmad LAUGHING: Dreaming of oneself laughing in a dream may refer to the arrival of good news, good times. Sharh as Sunnah, vol 12 p 221 Based on: "Some faces on that day will be bright, laughing and rejoicing at the good news" Qur’an.Surah Abasa 8: 38-9 MARRIAGE: Dreaming of oneself getting married may indicate an impeding marriage. If there are no marriage plans at the time of the dream, one may propose to the women shown in the dream. Based on: Aisha ® said: Allah's Apostle said to me, "You were shown to me twice (in my dream) before I married you. I saw an angel carrying you in a silken piece of cloth, and I said to him, 'Uncover (her),' and behold, it was you. I said (to myself), 'If this is from Allah (Glory be to Him), then it must happen.'Later I dreamt of the angel carrying someone in a silken piece of cloth, and I said (to him), 'Uncover (her),' and behold, it was you. I said (to myself), 'If this is from Allah (Glory be to Him), then it must happen.' " Sahih Al Bukhari vol 9: 140 MILK: Receiving milk in a dream means that religious knowledge has been granted. Based on: Abdullah ibn Umar ® said: Allah's Apostle said, "While I was sleeping, I was given a bowl full of milk (in the dream) and I drank from it (to my fill) till I noticed its wetness coming out of my limbs. Then I gave the rest of it to 'Umar bin Al-Khattab ®." The persons sitting around him, asked, "What have you interpreted (about the dream) O Allah's Apostle?" He said, "It is (religious) knowledge." Sahih of Bukhari vol 9 :135 References http://www.islamawareness.net/Dreams/ http://www.islamqa.com/en/ref/25768/dreams http://islamicencyclopedia.org/public/index/topicDetail/id/949 |} Category:Basics of Islam